


Paint

by zip_kicks



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Painting, just really cute nerds okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7334134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zip_kicks/pseuds/zip_kicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're living together." He said, causing Alex to jump slightly and turn around. They had been dating for almost 2 years, and since they were both in graduate school, they decided getting an apartment close to campus was a cheaper, and better, option. Alex smiled and put down the roller.</p><p> </p><p>In which Alex and John move in together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint

John placed the box on the floor, letting out a breath he did not know he was holding. He heard squishing from the other room, and walked in to find Alex painting the master bedroom. The lime green walls contrasted perfectly with their blue bedding, and John could not stop the smile that came across his face. "We're living together." He said, causing Alex to jump slightly and turn around. They had been dating for almost 2 years, and since they were both in graduate school, they decided getting an apartment close to campus was a cheaper, and better, option. Alex smiled and put down the roller. John could see the sweat on his forehead and the redness in his face, and offered him a rag to wipe the sweat away. "How do you feel?" Alex asked, and John sighed. "Amazing. I couldn't be happier living with the love of my life." He kissed Alex, first slowly, then more fiercely. Alex wrapped his arms around John's neck. John slammed Alex into the wall, only to have Alex break the kiss and whine.   
"John I just painted that!" He said as he pulled back and craned his head to look at his back. His hair, his shirt, everything on his backside was covered in green paint. John failed at stifling a laughter, and went to pull Alex away from the wall. "I'm so sorry baby, I wasn't think-" Before he could finish his sentence, Alex slammed him against the same wall and kissed him hard. When he pulled away, he shot a smirk at John. "Now we're even." John was now covered in paint. He swore and swung around to look at his backside as Alex roared with laughter. John smiled and pick up the paintbrush and flung it in Alex's direction, causing a shower of paint to land on Alex's chest. Alex, in response, dipped his fingers in the paint can and smeared it on John's face, causing John to laugh and squirm. They continued this for twenty minutes, Laughing and screaming like little kids, Until finally they laid on the carpet protector, breathing hard. John rolled over so that he was on top of Alex, and he held his side as he kissed him gently, getting drunk on the feeling of Alex's lips. He smiled.   
"We should finish painting and unpacking before it gets too dark." Alex nodded, and they both got up, John going to the living room to finish unpacking the essentials, the bed, lamps, clothes, and Alex finished painting the room. By the time the sun was sinking, John had a makeshift bed set up in the living room. Alex emerged from the bedroom, dressed in clean clothes and hair sopping wet. "Just to let you know, the faucet sticks a bit on the shower." John groaned slightly. "Add that to the list of things to fix." Alex sat on the bed, wrapping his arms around John's waist. John kisses Alex's temple. "I say we save the inaugural sex for tomorrow because I am exhausted." Alex nodded. "agreed."   
They sunk into the bed and John pulled Alex close to him. Alex rubbed his face against John's chest, sighing contently. John knew neither of them were going to sleep well tonight, being in a new place with unfamiliar sounds and shapes in the dark. So they held each other and talked, at some point Alex slurring his words together and eventually falling asleep. John held his boyfriend, drawing patterns in his back. He knew he should sleep. He just could not. A few hours later, John felt Alex stir.   
"John, baby are you still awake?" Alex asked through a yawn, shoving the heels of his hands into his eyes. John nodded, exhaustion clear on his face. "I can't sleep, too many new things." Alex rubbed John's back, then sprang into action. He starting making coffee, John knew that was the first kitchen item to take out of the box, and started making food with what little items they had to eat. John climbed out of bed and rested his hands on Alex's hips, swaying side to side as Alex put together scrambled eggs. "Breakfast at 5:30? Bit early don't you think babe?" Alex laughed. "I have something in mind. Just be patient." John nodded and placed his head on Alex's shoulder, continuing to sway. Alex finished around 6, and starting packing the plates into an empty box, along with two thermoses of coffee. "You coming?" He said as he headed toward the door, looking at John's confused face. "Where are we going?" He asked. Alex smiled mischievously. "it’s a surprise, just follow me."   
After trying to navigate the hallways of their new apartment complex, they eventually were able to find access to the roof. Alex laid out a blanket and the food and coffee, and gestured for John to sit. John sat, and started sipping at the bitter coffee. "John, turn around." Alex said. John obeyed, and John was awestruck at the site before him. Above him, the New York sun had begun to rise, and it casted rays of orange and pink. He looked at Alex to see him looking at John as if he was the entire world. He leaned over and kissed his boyfriend, tasting the coffee on his lips.   
"You're a hopeless romantic. And I love you for it." John said, and Alex laughed and pressed another kiss into his lips. "I love you too Laurens." They sat until they lost track of time, eventually dozing off as the sun rose above New York and the new chapter in their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love them okay? Go bug me on tumblr, @zip-kicks!!


End file.
